User talk:Shadowclaimer
DW7 Asteriks I don't really see them as that necessary to be honest. People can visit the character articles themselves and see that they're new (or in the case of Wang Yuanji, see that she isn't even on the wiki yet). Aya Gozen was new to the SW series too, but, even then, I didn't think it was that imperative to note on the game page. Besides, a majority of the newer playable characters will likely be for Jin, so no need to repeatedly beat into the reader's minds how fresh to the series they are. Sake neko 15:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Page delete Did you want me to delete this blog post for you? I was randomly looking at your blog posts and saw it. For future reference should you find that you want me to delete something, simply type . Using this template tags the page for me and makes it easier for me to find and delete. Kyosei 03:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : I will be eternally grateful if you would xD I found the title of hte post to be almost misleading so I decided to repost it under a different name. - Shadowclaimer 04:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Done =D Kyosei 04:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::<3 - Shadowclaimer 04:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Image uploading policy Please do not see this as me personally picking on you this is just mostly me being tired of having to categorize every single image everyone uploads. As part of our uploading policy here left from the original founders, please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Adding a category to an image can be done before it is uploaded by typing in wikicode Category:__ in the Summary text box. "__" is for the name of the series or particular image category you are uploading. For example if you were uploading a Samurai Warriors 2 render, you would categorize it as Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Character Images and so on. The category can be added after it is uploaded by editing the image file itself. Click the Edit this page button near the top left hand corner of the image page. While editing it, simply use the Add category button you see near the bottom left hand corner of the editing space to add the category. In the future if you fail do to this, I will simply delete all the images you upload for not following the uploading rules. Kyosei 20:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) My sincere apologies, I'm still new to wiki editting. I'll categorize appropriately in the future. Actually had you told me this earlier I would've done it instead of making you do it lol. Shadowclaimer 21:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) DW7 character chart Of course I know it's too soon to remove it. I'm just adding commentary. I even said it was too soon too? :/ If we put mini-descriptions next to the new cast as you suggest, then what is the point of character article links? I know that sounds really rude, but why not let the actual character article talk about the character? In spite of what the media like to stress, characters don't always act as the driving point for the game itself; the game's features, its longevity with those features are what decide that. Before I go on a really long rant about this (because I don't want to rant any more than I have on this wiki right now), I'll cut my short: let the game page talk about the game. A simple cast listing is completely fine. Sake neko 17:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think subpages for weapon movesets, Conquest Mode, and other extremely detailed game play features -for any Warriors game really- is a great idea since it'll be much too unreasonable to fit on one page. In fact, I'm still waiting for that DWOnline subpage you proposed for the Edit Characters awhile back. They have more customizations than the regular games and I'm more open for having that one as a subpage. :While we're on the topic of gameplay features and gameplay information, I particularly despise blatant copied and pasted information from GameFAQS or any other site to fill in hints, tips, or whatever. That's disrespecting the original authors of the work, especially when the original authors say "not without permission", "not without asking" (betting no one has asked) repeatedly and it goes ignored. I have a lot of respect for the people who had the time to write the information in the first place and seeing it used here so carelessly is like slapping them in the face. I've been gradually trying to remove copy-pasta nonsense, but I really can't keep track of it all since I think my brain would explode. I'd still like to do a lot of things for this wiki but copying other people's work isn't one of them. Darn, I'm rambling and ranting again. Anyways, if you happen to see it on character pages or gameplay pages, please try to rewrite it or remove it. Whatever you feel is best for your time when you see it. :) Sake neko 18:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, take your time with that. This wiki looks better with well-written pages on it rather than a bunch of empty pages. I'm still thinking and dreading the flood of RoTK characters on this wiki created about two years ago. Someone made like ten pages each with maybe one or two sentences for the person they were creating in twenty minute intervals. Sake neko 18:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's okay, I saw that. We're good. （＾＾）Sake neko 22:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) File names Unfortunately, unlike pages, files can not be "moved" or renamed. The only way to change its name is to re-upload it with the intended file name and delete the old one. Kyosei 13:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I will take the initiative and re-upload it for you and delete the old one. Kyosei 13:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::My severe apologies sir, thank you for fixing it >< - Shadowclaimer 13:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology Apparently I hurt your feelings in some way and I apologize. I am sorry. I am not asking you to even revert your edits or even trying to mend broken bridges if you aren't seeking them. I'm just saying that I am sorry. Sake neko 18:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : No go, I'm done here. My feelings aren't hurt I'm just tired of spending time on work to have it removed. You have your idea of what the site should be, I have mine, and obviously those conflict. Therefor I'm ceding the site to you, you've spent more time on it. I'll go post my work elsewhere, there's no problem, no argument, I'm just done. Shadowclaimer 18:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC)